The Prodigal Child
He was falling...falling quickly from the sky. A small child was beneath him, and he couldn't stop. "Wa-," Sannoto stopped falling midair. The boy, with a terrified expression held his hands up to the sky, to where Sannoto was. His expression foretold that he was unsure of his own abilities, Sannoto instantly understood. Thirty Minutes Prior The blonde haired, relatively slim man approached the women's bathhouse and subsequently walked right in and got naked., Sannoto read from the daily newspaper. He was wearing a hood over his head as he sat in one of the most expensive cafe's that Amegakure had to offer. Rained poured outside, drenching people who didn't have the proper gear to compensate for the weather. Sannoto simply smiled as he tore through the newspaper, laughing as he read different things about himself. "So, they're calling me the Perverted Rabbit huh? Well, I can't blame them afterall, I do tend to hop from place to place..," he muttered to himself as he took a sip from his last bit of coffee. Placing the money down on the table, Sannoto left the cafe in haste. Midstride down the street, a woman called out to him. "Hey you!" she yelled, her tone filled with anger. Before the Senju could turn around, two men were right in his face, forcing pills into his mouth and forcing him to swallow them. "This...outta...do it!," one of the men struggled, using all of his strength to restrain the man who seemed to not fight back any. His vision blurred, his head ached...He was passing out. His vision dulled, and all he saw was nothing but black. He was intended to meet an old friend in a restaurant in about an hour time, but he was over here being drugged. What a day... Ten Minutes Prior He opened his eyes, and tried to move his arms but found them strapped to a chair. His face was wet, drenched with water and his no longer stood upwards. He looked up, watching as he saw the clouds stand mere feet above them. Were they on a skyscraper? Before him was a woman bearing an angry expression. She glared down towards Sannoto with angry eyes, hate filled them. "I-I hate you, Sannoto Senju," she exclaimed. "You, you left me without anyone...After that day, you never..came...back. You will pay for that," she continued. Sannoto squinted. Who was this woman? How did she know his name. Suddenly, memories shot back into his mind. "Wait-Wait, Kazumi?," the Senju inquired. She didn't respond. He let out a simple sigh. "What do you want with me, specifically? I already told you, I wasn't interest---" She slapped him in his face, interrupting him. "You thought you could just walk into the women's bathhouse and lead me on, huh? Well, you made on big mistake. Now, I'm going to show you true pain.." she spoke, the two men behind her staring in all, whispering "she hired us for this?" Before Sannoto could respond with a audible response, she kicked his chair off of the top of the skyscraper and he plummeted towards the earth. "Oh, my..." he muttered as he fought hard to remove the restraints. Every time he pulled, it increased in tension and depending on how hard he pulled they seemed to get as tight as the force he emitted. Straps fit for a shinobi. This chick knew her stuff... He was falling...falling quickly from the sky. A small child was beneath him, and he couldn't stop. "Wa-," Sannoto stopped falling midair. The boy, with a terrified expression held his hands up to the sky, to where Sannoto was. His expression foretold that he was unsure of his own abilities, Sannoto instantly understood. However, the child couldn't hold the man up for long. He hit the ground seconds later, head first. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!," he muttered over and over again, crying in pain. Like a coin, this story had two sides as well. While the blond male owing to his pervert-like attitude and tendency to fall in and out of relationships was hurled or rather kicked off from the top of a skyscraper in Amegakure, the little boy known as Hotaru was escaping his pursuers. For he had no idea, fate had already set up a meeting for him which would change his life, forever. Thirty Minutes Prior The exotic yet somewhat girl-like boy put on his black trench coat on his normal out-fit. It had been almost an year since he escaped the hostile environment of the secret organization which kidnapped him and experimented on him. His parent's were long dead and his mentor was assassinated, his wealth and property was taken away from him. He had nowhere to go, a desperate eight year old facing financial and emotional crisis turns to crime. Perhaps, that was meant to be, given that he had no money or food. Living on the streets of Amegakure, he trained himself and excelled in the art of prestidigitation more commonly known as, "sleight of hand". Which he used to steal money and food. Occasionally, he used this skill to attract audience and would displace coins, card, etc. to earn money. His today's mission, to survive the day. He walked with heavy steps, drenched in the unforgiving rain and mud. He saw a shop nearby and he was hungry but he had no money. "If I go there and ask for food he will scold me and send me back. If I go there with "these" clothes he'd notice that I am a scrounger and probably will beat me up. But, if I put up a good disguise and pretend to have money....perhaps,...it just may work", He thought to himself as he formulated a strategy to steal food. Fifteen Minutes He acquired the necessary clothes from his friend who found fine-silky clothing laying in garbage heap. What was waste for the rich, was a gift for him. He pretended to have money and approached the shop owner and asked for varieties of food; for him and his friends. In fact his disguise was so good that he even adopted a foreign accent to go with the made up persona. As, he was handed the food, he tricked them by saying, "My father's just arriving, ah,..there come's his car.." as he pointed towards a car approaching nearby. As he took off with the food. The shopkeeper and his nephew noticed him walking in a different direction, complete opposite to the car. Within a fraction of seconds, he increased his pace, thereby blowing his cover. The shopkeeper shouted, "thief!! I've been robbed, someone '''HELP'!!. As others headed his call and chased him. The thrill of crime, running for his crime made, was unarguably very exciting. His heart throbbed, he threw the food packets at his crime partners and continued to run, trying to outrun his pursuers. "Oh, boy...this can't be good", he said as he continued to run. Ten Minutes Prior He took shelter in a shaft nearby hoping others to stop looking for him. After another minute, he thought it was safe to come out. He came out only to find that he was surrounded and outnumbered. However, these were not his persuaders. These were street brawlers, the punks. They came to rob him, given that he had nothing else, it had to be assumed that they came to rob him of his life. The gang seemingly enjoyed torturing and killing people. Four of them, armed with knives, brass knuckles and metal wires. The first one attacked him head on, trying to punch him. He outmaneuvered his opponent, catching his arm and using his own momentum against him, only to throw him several feet away. A considerably huge feat for an eight year old. He was surprisingly able to hold out on his own while fighting three thugs, even using the wall to build up centripetal force, jumping over one the thugs and strike him down. Only two of them were left, he punched one of them straight in the face and using a smoke bomb chose to escape. As, he was walking down a dirt path now turned gooey and muddy thanks to the rain. He heard the voice of a man, he looked up to find that a blond male was falling from the skyscraper above him. He was scared, the male was about to fall on him and from that height it would kill them both. He turned his head away and covered his head with both of his arms crossing and his right palm facing upwards. His fear had triggered an unknown ability, suddenly his palm emitted an energy wave that slowed the rapid descent. And, suddenly caused the the man to hang rather float in mid air hopelessly. The height was less than 10 feet, if Hotaru's powers had acted any not been activated on time, the Senju just might have died. Unknown to him, Hotaru was amazed at such feat. He never even imagined he possessed the capability to stop a man in mid-air. He was aware of the fact he possessed an unique nature transformation that let him attract coins, small jewelries toward him but knew he could use it in such a manner. Still surprised, Hotaru stepped away from the man who was hanging in air. Suddenly, the man fell down causing him to shout in pain. He deduced must have something to do with concentration. "Hmmm...so it seems it needs an emotional trigger to be activate and concentration to be maintained...interesting" he thought to himself while still staring at the Senju. His head was on the hard, wet concrete. Dirt was smashed against his face as he struggled to remove himself from his capture. "Alright...almost..there!," the man muttered continuously as he seemingly got nowhere. "Okay, forget this!," he exclaimed. Suddenly, the straps and the chair turned into a sparkling dust. He fell from its restraints, allowing himself to stand up. The dust, seemingly responding to his will, shot upwards to his face and brushed against his flesh, removing the dirt and returning his face to its former glory. Turning his head, he looked towards the child that seemed to be staring at him. "Oh, hey!" he started, grinning excessively, "What's going on?" "Weird men falling from skies and me saving their asses. That's pretty much what's going on." replied Hotaru with a brilliant smirk as his sentence was unarguably sarcastic and quite intriguing specially when coming from an eight year old. He looked at Sannoto and observed him carefully, "Green eyes, golden burnt hair...foreigner, I assume? You're certainly not from around, perhaps visiting someone? Your boots tell me that you've traveled recently and more precisely to this land. Your body language tell me that you are generally immature on the outside but from inside, it's merely a facade created to hide what's within. Your built tells me that you work out, A LOT! Perhaps, lot of battles? Constant blinking, wonder what does that indicate. *pause* Anyhow, I have to assume that you have made an enemy here otherwise I don't find many men tied and thrown from buildings. So, traveler do you mind letting me know your name?" he said as he quickly deduced by observing Sannoto for the last five minutes, thereby giving an example of his unremarkable deductive capabilities.. Sannoto kneeled downwards to match the height of the small child. The kid looked as if he was like, ten, maybe younger. “You’re deductive abilities are impressive, but underdeveloped. While you analyzed me, you forgot to analyze the environment. Look where we are..,” Sannoto said, as rained poured down onto his body. The sparkling powder that he had generated before suddenly took the shape of an umbrella, two of them. Without making any contact with them, the golden umbrellas rested above the heads of both the tall man and the young child. “We’re in the rain. This village is known for taking refugees of all sorts. Criminals, rogue shinobi, civilians. It’s a place where cultures that have fallen come together to protect one another. So, of course if you look at someone like me, how do you know I’m not a refugee or maybe my parents? I could have been born in Amegakure or not have. Secondly, since the rain has such a terrible climate, muddy and generally wet, of course my boots are going to look worn,” the Senju continued to inform. “So, now. Let me give you a speculation then. From your appearance, you’re around ten, maybe slightly younger. You seemed to surprise yourself when you stopped me, and the fact that you did stop me. So, I assume you have some special Kekkei Genkai that you don’t know how to fully control as of yet. That Kekkei Genkai could be three things; one that stops the flow of time for something, one that is related to gravity, and the other could be some sort of magnetic manipulation that stopped me from falling by magnetically controlling the steel in my body,” the senju speculated, smiling afterwards. “As for my name, I’m the innovator, trendsetter, legend. A man way ahead of his time!,” he exclaimed as he did several poses after every adjective he used to describe himself. “One whose name is immortal and forever etched in the history of the world. I am the Perverted Metal Seeker of Peace, the child of Tsunade and Dan, the pupil of Hiruzen and Biwako, the classmate of Kakashi…I am, Sannoto Senju!” "More importantly a blabber mouth..." said Hotaru as he dismissed Sannoto with a quick comment. He widened his eyes, as he noted a thug rushing towards them just about 10 feet away from Sannoto. He quickly drew a mysterious device from his sleeves, which was of course his own invention and faced it in the same direction as his incoming assaulter as he pressed the red button on the device which caused two coils to fire simultaneously and stick to his opponent's head which quickly electrocuted and incapacitated him. But, victory was short-lived, since the device was made from scrap it exploded in his hand. Although the explosion was harmless but this greatly disheartened him. "Taser version 1.0, failure..." he murmured as he looked at Sannoto and smiled. "'' Your boots are worn from their lower halves, the tightness and elasticity of boots mean it's obviously new and recently used. I know this place better than most civilians, every nook and corner from guards to thieves everyone know's my name. I haven't seen you around also your accent is slightly different. In Ame, we tend to be careful and not draw much attention, while you did the exact opposite. We are also paranoid about personal security and you wouldn't venture this place without having full faith in your abilities and without knowing about the cold-war going on. All of that screams that you're a foreigner. Also, you think I am ten or probably a bit younger because of my maturity and above average height. I am eight by the way and um..." he said to Sannoto explaining the details of his deductions. He looked at the umbrella, "Cool trick. Damn that's so cool. So, you a magnet user or a metal user? As for your question, I am indeed a magnet user and well, I don't know how I stopped your fall." he added as he continued to stare at the umbrella. "I am Hotaru, Hotaru Yanma by the way. And, yes I am a scrounger, a defalcator and most importantly a bloody orphan..." stated Hotaru as he walked near Sannoto. His "Senju" lineage further intrigued him, since he thought that Senju Clan members ceased to exist after Tsunade's death. "Senju? Weren't you guys last seen with dinosaurs? It has been nearly 20 years since the war, hasn't it?" he commented as he waited for Sannoto's reply. Sannoto stared at the boy. "You don't get out much, do you?" he inquired rhetorically. Looking up at the sky, the Senju watched as the cloud's moved. "It's time", he thought, glancing back at the child. "So, are you going to stand there? Or are you going to come with me? I guess it's only right to take you in as a pupil. Your perceptive abilities are indeed high. So, come..." Sannoto said, walking as the small child hopefully followed suit. Five Years Five years had passed since that day, and Sannoto could only watch as the small child had grown into a young adult. Thirteen years old, already chunin-leveled. He was a skilled shinobi no doubt. The two approached Amegakure, donning new cloaks with hoods to protect them from the harsh weather. "So, it seems we're back here again, huh?" Category:Omega Rp Category:Role-Play Battles